Never Gonna Be Alone
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: "Actually, I have one more present. It's for Hermione." Hermione never knew that these words would change the rest of her life...


**Never Gonna Be Alone**

**A/N: So, me and my sis did that thing again. Where we gave each other a paring, a song, and three prompts. My song: Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback (it's really good); my pairing: Hermione/Ginny; my prompts: "I'm a redhead. It's called a fiery temper. Get used to it." and "I am **_**not **_**going to sing to you." and "Glue. Baubles. Pretty string. Haha... Christmas time! No, wait, it's Easter. Bunny wabbit! No... I hit my head a bit too hard... Hehe... Fairy lights!"**

**And my sister thoroughly enjoyed and loved this, so you have to as well. **

**Disclaimer: This one word means I don't own the characters or the song. If I did, I would be a million, billionaire.**

"No. I refuse. I am _not_ going to sing to you. Even if you claim it is your... Christmas present or some rubbish like that." Ginny stood facing Hermione, her arms folded across her chest in a defensive position.

Hermione pouted. "Why not? Come on, please? You can choose a song. I just think your voice is amazing and you should sing to me." She fluttered her eyelids, Ginny snorting as she did.

"Is that meant to persuade me?" They were best of friends – they often argued like this. But that was all they were, even if Ginny wished it was different. She had fallen for Hermione, yes. But she still refused to sing for her. "I don't care what you say or do. I shall _not_, I repeat _NOT_, sing for you." She glared at her best friend.

"Ooh, temper, temper," Hermione said with a grin, trying to provoke Ginny into singing.

"I'm a redhead. It's called a fiery temper. Get used to it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ are drama queen."

"But that's why you love me," the redhead said with a wide grin.

"Sure." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny. And that was how the pillow fight started.

Half an hour later, they were both covered in feathers that had been inside the pillows, and were on the bed, giggling. Decorating the Christmas tree had long been forgotten, as they were having way too much fun. Spend Christmas with your best mate; that was the best present ever. Hermione giggled even more, and then started to roll around, clutching her sides. "Oh, my ribs hurt," she said, laughing all the more. Ginny pushed her away... and then watched as Hermione fell off the bed and hit her head, with a worried expression.

"Hermione? You okay?" She asked, helping the older girl up onto the bed and making sure her head wasn't bleeding or anything.

"Glue. Baubles. Pretty string. Haha... Christmas time! No, wait, it's Easter. Bunny wabbit! No... I hit my head a bit too hard... Hehe... Fairy lights!" She grinned at Ginny, who closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hermione, sweetheart, it _is_ Christmas."

"Yay! Cwistmas!" Hermione grinned like a little kid being told that they can have an ice cream.

Ginny made a face. "Hermione. Calm. Down. It's okay. And yes, we have a rabbit on the tree. You put it on there, remember?"

Hermione frowned. "But... but wabbits are for Easter!"

Ginny banged her head on the bed. This Christmas Eve was going to be even longer than usual.

"Is that all the presents? If it is, everyone go up to the dinner table! The turkey is done!" Mrs. Weasley called over the noise. When many of the Weasleys/Grangers/Potters (well, there was only Harry who was a Potter, and Hermione had managed to bring her parents round) started to stand up and go towards the table, Ginny cleared her throat.

"Actually, I have one more present," she said, before she lost her nerve and chickened out. "It's for Hermione." She saw Hermione look up at her in surprise, and then winked at her friend. With a quick wave of her wand, she started the backing track for the song she'd be singing. The music of _Never Gonna Be Alone_ by Nickleback (Ginny knew it was Hermione's favourite song) filled the room as Ginny opened her mouth to sing to the girl she loved. "_Time is going by so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know;  
You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
You're never gonna be alone,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
And now, as long as I can,  
I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know;  
You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone,  
I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world on,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
You're gonna live every single day  
Like it's the only one  
What if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun.  
Every single day may be our only one,  
And tomorrow never comes,  
Tomorrow never comes,  
Time is going by so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone,  
I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world on,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing more day._

Hermione, I love you." Ginny stopped and stood there for a few seconds as everyone was dead silent. Then a huge blush rose to her cheeks as the realisation of what she'd done hit her. She ran from the room into the garden, where she sat on the swing and started to cry. She should have known. Why would Hermione like her? Hermione was straight. Hermione liked Ron. Hermione would never like any like _Ginny_, Ginny the freak, Ginny the idiot, Ginny the youngest-one-in-her-family.

"Ginny?" A voice she knew and loved came from behind her and she turned and faced Hermione. "Oh, Gin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to sing anything, I-"

Ginny frowned at her. "Why are you apologising? I was an idiot. You didn't do anything. I'm sorry. I know you probably don't like me or anything, and I've probably just ruined our friendship, but I... I just don't know why I did that, and I don't care if my parents hate me-"

Hermione put a finger to Ginny's lips. "Gin, hun, calm down. Of course you've ruined our friendship." Ginny hung her head. "I don't want to be friends any more, Ginny." Hermione said slowly, looking into Ginny's eyes.

"I- of course. I... understand. I'm sorry." She tried to turn away, but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Ginny. I don't want to be _friends_ anymore." Her eyes bored into Ginny's gorgeous, deep brown ones, trying to get her to understand. "_Friends_, Ginny, _friends._ I don't want to be _friends_."

"What? I- what?" Ginny shook her head. "Just... stop playing games with me. I know you hate me, so just... let me go."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then let go of her arm. "There." Before Ginny could walk away, however, she felt a hand on hers and then felt gentle lips on hers. "Ginny. I love you. I don't want to be friends. I want to be your girlfriend."

"What?" Ginny gaped at her. "I- you mean- you... love me?"

"Of course. You're the one I want to be with. Forever. Not Ron. Not Harry. Not anyone else. You, Ginny Weasley. You." Hermione kissed her again. "If that's okay with you."

"You're not gonna have a chance with Harry or Ron now." Ginny whispered against her lips. "You're stuck with me forever."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please, please review. Please?**


End file.
